Undying Destiny
by Alexa Ann Winchester
Summary: Ian and Meg's family is growing yet again. India is a teenage girl with a mysterious past. As the family continues to grow and change can they maintain their bond?
1. Chapter 1

**Undying Destiny**

 **This is Ian Nottingham/OC/OC (two OCs with the same relationship to Ian) platonic fluff with a little bit of OC/OC romantic fluff possibly thrown in. This is the third in a series, but I am having trouble revamping the first two from when I wrote them 12 years ago. Plus I am rewriting these from memory.**

It was an early morning at the Irons mansion, and the normally quiet atmosphere was in chaos. There had been a rumor buzzing quietly around the mansion for a few weeks now and it seemed that today was the day Kenneth Irons added a new girl to his collection of assassins.

Ian Nottingham was outside waiting for the girl. Irons had already instructed him to escort the girl around the compound and to immediately familiarize herself with the armoury, her particular area of expertise being weapons. Ian glanced at his watch. _Almost time for her to be here,_ he thought. _Where is Meg?_ He sighed. His (unofficially) adopted sister was always either simply late or running around elsewhere doing who knows what. Since she had found her twin brother 6 months ago, she had been spending more time away from home. Ian was relieved when Irons had offered the young man a place in the mansion so Meg would have him close by.

Ian shrugged these thoughts off for now as he saw the black car carrying the new girl approach.

Meanwhile….

Megeara Angela Nicole McGwire woke slowly, savoring the quiet of her room. She wondered what had woke her up so early.

*THUD*

She heard the car door outside and heard the rushing around outside her door, and was wide awake at once. That was when she remembered she wasn't alone in bed.

Her boyfriend and police partner, Hunter McAllister, was asleep next to her. "Wake up, Hunter!" she hissed at him, just in case someone in the hall outside heard her.

She almost laughed at the way he jumped up and fell out of the bed, but refrained due to the fact that her twin's room was right next door.

Hunter looked at the clock. "Aw, man I'm late for my shift."

Meg rolled her eyes. "It's worse than that genius. It's the day the new girl gets here and I was supposed to meet with Ian an hour ago to go over our instructions for her orientation." She sighed. "He's bound to have noticed I haven't even been out of my room yet, so while he's showing her around he will be coming up here to check on me."

Hunter gulped nervously. He was, with an obviously good reason, afraid of the dark assassin. Meg sighed again, got out of bed, and started getting ready for the day at lightning speed. As she finished buttoning up her shirt, she looked out the window to the grounds below. She saw Ian walking with a girl of about 17 years of age. She was pale, as if she didn't spend much time outdoors, with knee, yes, knee length black hair, as dark as midnight. When the girl looked up, she smiled at Meg and waved. Meg returned the gesture as she felt Hunter walk up next to her and put an arm around her.

Ian was talking to the girl, India Shadow, and noticed she was looking up at the house and waving.

"Who is that?" she asked.

Ian looked up to where she was pointing and saw Meg standing there, with a shirtless Hunter's arm around her. "That," he ground out with irritation, "is Meg."

India chuckled with amusement. "I take it you didn't know he was in there?"

"No," Ian growled as he stalked toward the front door. India, laughing slightly, followed.

"Who is he anyway?" Indi asked as she ran to catch up.

Ian grumbled under his breath for a moment before replying, "That was Hunter McAllister, her partner on the police force."

India laughed. "Well it looked like he's more than just her police partner."

"That's why I'm trying to get up stairs before he's gone."

As Meg and Hunter scrambled to finish getting dressed they heard a knock on the door. For a minute they both froze.

"That's not Ian," Meg whispered, "he wouldn't knock."

Hunter glanced at her nervously and whispered back, "Then who is it?"

Meg shrugged as they heard another knock. "Meg, are you in there?" It was her twin brother, Pike. Meg motioned for Hunter to hide in the closet as she made her way to the door. She opened it to admit Pike into the room. Pike was grinning like an idiot. "Hunter, you can come out of the closet," he said, laughing at his twin's reaction. "I've known about you two for months now."

Hunter walked out of the closet looking nervous. "You have?"

Pike chuckled slightly and replied, "Don't look like that, I don't think I'm the one you have to worry about anyway."

That's when Meg and Hunter remembered Ian was on his way up. Before Hunter could bolt for the door, Ian appeared, with India right behind him. Pike, trying to deter the situation, walk carefully over to her and said, "Hi, I'm Meg's brother, Pike."

She smiled, knowing what he was doing, and replied, "I'm India Shadow. I didn't know Meg had an actual brother. That wasn't in the information packet I was given."

"We just found him a few months ago while we were on an assignment," Meg said, all the while keeping an eye on Ian, and moving so she was between him and Hunter. "Ian, please don't do anything to him."


	2. Chapter 2

India chuckled with amusement. "I take it you didn't know he was in there?"

"No," Ian growled as he stalked toward the front door. India, laughing slightly, followed.

"Who is he anyway?" Indi asked as she ran to catch up.

Ian grumbled under his breath for a moment before replying, "That was Hunter McAllister, her partner on the police force."

India laughed. "Well it looked like he's more than just her police partner."

"That's why I'm trying to get up stairs before he's gone."

As Meg and Hunter scrambled to finish getting dressed they heard a knock on the door. For a minute they both froze.

"That's not Ian," Meg whispered, "he wouldn't knock."

Hunter glanced at her nervously and whispered back, "Then who is it?"

Meg shrugged as they heard another knock. "Meg, are you in there?" It was her twin brother, Pike. Meg motioned for Hunter to hide in the closet as she made her way to the door. She opened it to admit Pike into the room. Pike was grinning like an idiot. "Hunter, you can come out of the closet," he said, laughing at his twin's reaction. "I've known about you two for months now."

Hunter walked out of the closet looking nervous. "You have?"

Pike chuckled slightly and replied, "Don't look like that, I don't think I'm the one you have to worry about anyway."

That's when Meg and Hunter remembered Ian was on his way up. Before Hunter could bolt for the door, Ian appeared, with India right behind him. Pike, trying to deter the situation, walk carefully over to her and said, "Hi, I'm Meg's brother, Pike."

She smiled, knowing what he was doing, and replied, "I'm India Shadow. I didn't know Meg had an actual brother. That wasn't in the information packet I was given."

"We just found him a few months ago while we were on an assignment," Meg said, all the while keeping an eye on Ian, and moving so she was between him and Hunter. "Ian, please don't do anything to him."


End file.
